


The Road Not Taken

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Despair, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Fuck you season 8, Hopeful Ending, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Ils ont fait d'autres choix et ont emprunté un autre chemin mais à la fin, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Road Not Taken

Ça commence par un rêve.

Daenerys vole au-dessus d'une ville en flammes. Tout n'est plus que feu et sang, il y a de la fumée et des cris, aussi, beaucoup de cris.

Les cloches sonnent, le bruit d'une reddition, le bruit de quelque chose qui brûle et qui se meurt.

Et elle sourit.

Daenerys rejette la tête en arrière, éclate de rire et le mot qui sort de sa bouche est déformé par la haine.

« _Dracarys_. »

Les gens continuent de hurler.

Peu importe. Ils ne comptent pas.

Et Daenerys continue de tout brûler.

Quand elle se réveille, le souffle court, les mains moites, le cœur affolé, elle prend plusieurs minutes à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Son lit est chaud mais pas brûlant. Il n'y a pas de fumée dans la chambre. Personne ne hurle.

Elle tourne la tête et regarde les cheveux sombres de Jon. Sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement – il dort.

Daenerys repose la tête sur l'oreiller et prend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

.

« Mère ? »

« Oui, Lyanna ? »

La petite fille est penchée sur un gros livre d'histoire, les sourcils froncés. Daenerys passe la main dans ses boucles noires mais ses gestes lui paraissent étranges, presque contre-nature, comme si ce n'était pas _elle_ qui les exécutait.

Lyanna relève la tête.

« Les livres... les livres disent que notre famille est maudite. Que lorsqu'un Targaryen naît, les dieux lancent une pièce, et que le monde entier retient son souffle en attendant de voir de quel côté elle tombe. »

Daenerys ne parvient pas à répondre. Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

« Il n'y a pas de malédiction, Lyanna. Tout est une question de choix. Tout au long de notre vie, nous faisons face à deux routes, une bonne et une mauvaise. Rien ne nous oblige à emprunter l'une plutôt que l'autre. »

Sa voix est enjouée, douce, la voix d'une mère, mais quelque chose là-dedans sonne horriblement _faux_.

« Oh. Ce livre... ce qu'il y a dans ce livre n'est pas réel, alors ? »

« Absolument. »

( _Une ville en flammes, des gens qui hurlent et elle rit, elle..._ )

Daenerys referme le livre un peu trop brusquement. Elle n'ose pas regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

« Viens, Lyanna. Allons retrouver ton père. »

.

Daenerys essaye de ne plus penser à son rêve, à la chaleur du feu sur sa peau, et vaque à ses activités quotidiennes. Elle sort dans les jardins saluer Drogon et appuie son front contre son museau ( _le feu, le feu, rien que le feu_ ), reçoit les seigneurs qui sont venus se présenter au Donjon Rouge avec une requête ou une autre, retrouve Jon à la table du conseil restreint où il est occupé à lire quelques lettres.

« Dany ? » fait-il sans lever la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui ? » répond t-elle en saisissant à son tour une lettre.

« J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. »

La lettre tombe sur le sol.

« Un... rêve ? »

Son sourire est forcé, sa voix est atrocement peu naturelle et une longue fissure invisible se forme sur son corps. Jon est troublé, il se gratte le menton.

« Plutôt un cauchemar, en fait. »

Ses yeux sombres sont presque suppliants lorsqu'il les plonge dans les siens.

« Mais ce n'était pas réel, pas vrai ? »

La fausseté de son sourire lui fait presque mal.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Leurs regards ne se croisent plus une seule fois pendant le reste de la journée.

.

Jon marche au milieu des ruines et des cendres. Il ne reconnaît rien, au début, mais ces rues lui sont familières, il les connaît, il les connaît parce qu'il est déjà venu une fois, pour parlementer, pour éviter une guerre terrible.

Pour éviter _ça_.

Le rugissement du dragon retentit dans l'air et au fond de ses entrailles.

Derrière lui, une voix s'élève, une voix forte et déterminée.

Une voix folle.

La reine des cendres sourit et tout devient noir.

Quand Jon ouvre les yeux, la reine est endormie à côté de lui et il a l'impression fugace qu'il vient de se réveiller dans un rêve, que ceci n'est pas réel, que la réalité est de l'autre côté, du côté de _l'autre_ Jon et _l'autre_ Daenerys.

Il se passe une main sur le visage, épuisé.

Pourquoi ces rêves ont-ils l'air aussi _vrais_?

Jon se redresse, ravale un sanglot et s'aperçoit qu'il tremble.

.

Tyrion est de retour dans le Donjon Rouge et une horrible odeur de brûlé menace de le faire suffoquer à chaque instant. Il descend, descend, descend, il est englouti par les entrailles de ce qui fut jadis sa maison, il marche au milieu des pierres et des morceaux brisés de ses espoirs.

Un éclat doré et c'est définitivement fini.

Il saisit la main de Jaime et la serre dans la sienne, sa fausse main, et il tire, il tire comme pour l'arracher à sa prison de roche mais c'est inutile, il est comme soudé à Cersei et il est _mort_ , ils sont morts tous les deux.

« Tyrion ? »

Tout disparaît aussitôt et tout ce qu'il parvient à voir n'est autre que les deux yeux bleus qu'il aime plus que tout au monde.

« Je... je... »

Les mots lui font défaut, exactement comme le souffle lui a manqué dans son rêve, devant le cadavre de son frère et sa sœur, de l'autre côté, celui qui n'est pas réel.

« Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. »

Il tremble si fort que ses dents s'entrechoquent. Lorsque Sansa le serre contre elle, il enfouit le visage dans son cou et s'accroche fermement à ses bras comme si elle allait lui échapper d'un instant à l'autre, comme s'il devait la retenir.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » murmure t-il.

( _De la poussière sur leurs cheveux dorés, du sang sur leur beau visage et lui... lui..._ )

Sansa lui caresse les cheveux et il se concentre sur la chaleur de son étreinte pour oublier qu'intérieurement, il gèle.

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillée. »

« Non, c'est bon. En fait... »

Tyrion s'écarte légèrement d'elle. Il est suspendu à ses lèvres.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar moi aussi. »

Il a l'impression de tomber, exactement comme _l'autre_ Tyrion est tombé en contemplant son propre sang écrasé par ces rochers.

.

« Père ? »

Alys grimpe sur ses genoux et Tyrion a envie de sourire, elle sera bientôt plus grande que lui et puis il arrête de sourire parce que... parce que...

( _C'est lui le dernier lion maintenant et alors qu'il fond en larmes il se rend compte qu'il est désormais le plus grand Lannister._ )

« Comment êtes-vous tombé amoureux de Mère ? »

« Oh... »

Il caresse ses cheveux blonds, se perd dans ses yeux bleus qui lui en évoquent d'autres.

« C'était ici même, à Winterfell. Je t'ai parlé d'une guerre, tu te rappelles ? Une guerre que nous avons menée ici. »

Alys hoche la tête.

« Eh bien... nous nous étions réfugiés dans les cryptes, moi, ta mère et bien d'autres personnes. Nous avons été attaqués. »

Le flot de souvenirs l'emporte, il se sent flotter, il a l'impression de quitter son corps, de perdre tout contact avec ce qui est réel.

« Nous avions peur, si peur, et j'ai réalisé que nous allions peut-être mourir. Alors je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et j'ai compris... j'ai compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle. C'est là que je l'ai embrassée. »

« Sur la main ? »

Tyrion éclate de rire.

« Mais non. Sur la bouche. »

.

Il fait noir.

Il fait noir et les morts attaquent et Sansa a peur, elle a peur parce qu'elle va mourir, ici, sous terre, elle va mourir et elle ne peut rien faire et...

Tyrion est là. Il la regarde, lui sourit tristement. Leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Il saisit sa main et y dépose un baiser.

Sansa fronce les sourcils quand elle se réveille.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, c'était comme un souvenir mais c'est impossible, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça, son esprit s'amuse à lui jouer des tours, tellement qu'elle en vient presque à douter.

La silhouette de Tyrion, endormi à ses côtés, lui semble irréelle, inventée.

.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Sansa et Tyrion se sont rentrés dedans au détour d'un couloir. Il se frotte la tête en grimaçant et saisit la main qu'elle lui tend.

« Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. J'étais... perdue dans mes pensées. »

( _Ses lèvres sur sa main._ )

« Ça ne fait rien. En fait, moi aussi. »

Elle remarque qu'il tient une lettre.

« Elle est pour Cersei et Jaime, » explique t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Il marche dans la direction opposée et Sansa jette un œil à l'autre côté du couloir, là où elle se rendait, et soudain elle a l'impression qu'elle prenait le mauvais chemin, que le bon chemin est celui que Tyrion emprunte, celui qu'elle doit elle aussi emprunter pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

Sansa le rattrape.

« Est-ce... est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ses yeux sont tourmentés.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils marchent en silence et observent le corbeau s'envoler, incapables de se regarder en face.

.

Cersei contemple ce qu'il est advenu de ses rêves de grandeur, son impuissance en travers de la gorge.

Tout est en flammes, tout part en fumée et elle goûte la saveur de la défaite dans le sel de ses larmes, elle pose une main sur son ventre et pense à Jaime, Jaime qui est parti, Jaime qui l'a laissée, Jaime qu'elle ne reverra pas, et elle est seule, tellement seule que c'est insupportable.

Elle fuit, elle fuit en sachant que ça ne servira à rien, que c'est fini et elle a _peur_.

Quand elle s'extirpe de son cauchemar et se précipite vers la fenêtre, elle a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'elle n'est pas censée se trouver ici, à Castral Roc, qu'elle devrait être en train de regarder Port-Réal être réduite en cendres.

Une larme roule sur sa joue alors qu'elle palpe son corps pour se prouver que tout va bien, que ce qui l'entoure est bien réel, que ce n'est pas qu'un mirage.

« Cersei ? »

Elle se retourne. Jaime et Brienne sont assis sur le bord du lit et sa propre inquiétude se reflète dans leurs yeux.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Jaime.

Un rêve. Juste un rêve.

Pourtant, elle ne parvient pas à sourire pour les rassurer.

Jaime et Brienne échangent un regard sombre.

.

« Regardez-moi, Père, je suis le meilleur ! »

« Non, c'est moi la meilleure ! »

Jaime ne parvient à offrir qu'un petit sourire crispé à ses enfants. Cerion et Arianne jouent avec leurs épées en bois et éclatent de rire, inconscients des ombres qui sont venues se glisser dans son esprit.

« Jaime ? »

Brienne vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une pierre lui tombe dans l'estomac.

( _Elle ne peut pas être là, des pierres, des pierres qui tombent autour de lui et Cersei et Brienne n'est nulle part, et puis... et puis..._ )

« J'ai fait un rêve, » lâche t-elle.

Il se mord la lèvre.

« Brienne... »

« Tu en as fait un aussi, pas vrai ? »

Il crispe le poing et sa main d'or lui paraît soudainement très lourde, il est en vie mais une drôle de sensation ne le quitte pas, comme si rien de tout ça n'était réel.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que... parce que ça semblait si réel et... »

Elle s'interrompt et se tord les mains, mal à l'aise dans son propre corps, elle ne devrait pas être ici, elle devrait être là où _l'autre_ Brienne était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Toi et moi. Toi et moi à Winterfell. »

Jaime se tourne vers elle et hausse un sourcil.

« Dans une chambre. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

Elle fait un léger signe de tête. Arianne parvient à désarmer Cerion et elle trouve la force de sourire à sa fille.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Ça ressemblait à un souvenir, quelque chose que j'ai vraiment vécu, sauf que c'est impossible, pas vrai ? Toi et moi... ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant que tu n'aies retrouvé Cersei. »

Il se tait et repense à l'expression perplexe que sa sœur avait au réveil, comment elle a contemplé la pièce en ayant l'impression d'être au mauvais endroit, d'être au milieu d'un rêve.

« C'était un rêve, » répète t-il machinalement.

Brienne prend prudemment sa main.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Il ne sait pas lequel d'eux trois est le plus troublé, le plus désespéré, n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Je suis mort. »

Brienne ferme les yeux et pose la tête sur son épaule. Il l'embrasse sur le front et replonge dans le silence.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cersei sursaute quand Jaime entre dans la pièce et son cœur manque un battement.

( _Elle est seule, seule dans le Donjon Rouge qui s'effondre et Jaime n'est pas là, elle est seule, seule, seule..._ )

« Une lettre de Tyrion. »

Il s'avance vers elle avec prudence, la regarde comme un fantôme, un spectre revenu d'entre les morts, elle frissonne de terreur.

« Lui aussi fait des rêves, » lâche t-elle. « Tout comme Sansa. »

« Cersei... »

Elle lui tourne le dos et s'approche de la fenêtre.

« Des rêves. Ce ne sont que des rêves, » dit Jaime d'une voix étrange.

« Alors pourquoi ont-ils l'air si _réels_? Et pourquoi sommes-nous plusieurs à en faire ? Et pourquoi... »

« _Cersei_. »

Il enroule les bras autour de sa taille et pose la tête sur son épaule. Tous deux regardent le soleil se coucher.

« Je pensais qu'en envoyant mes armées au Nord, je prenais la bonne décision. Que je serais en sécurité, que notre fils serait en sécurité. »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout ce que nous avons est sur le point de s'effondrer ? »

( _Une tour qui s'effondre. Des hurlements de terreur – les siens._ )

Jaime l'oblige à se retourner et à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Rien ne va s'effondrer. Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle soupire et le laisse déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

.

Les rêves continuent.

Chaque nuit, elle devient _l'autre_ Daenerys, celle qui choisit d'emprunter le mauvais chemin et qui répand le feu et le sang en éclatant de rire, _l'autre_ Daenerys est une meurtrière, _l'autre_ Daenerys a brûlé vifs des milliers d'enfants et _l'autre_ Daenerys a l'air si réelle qu'elle a envie de hurler quand elle se réveille.

Quand Jon la regarde, elle se demande qui il voit, elle ou bien _l'autre_ elle, cette folle qu'elle n'est pas, n'a jamais voulu être.

Ses yeux sombres se recouvrent de cendres et elle peut à peine supporter d'y plonger les siens.

« J'ai reçu des lettres, » dit-elle un matin alors que le silence s'attarde entre eux.

« De qui ? »

« Sansa et Tyrion. Cersei, Jaime et Brienne. Eux aussi font des rêves. »

Elle a envie qu'il la rassure et qu'il lui dise que _l'autre_ Daenerys et _l'autre_ Jon ne sont pas réels, que ce qui est réel est ici, maintenant, autour d'eux.

Lyanna entre dans la pièce et se jette dans les bras de son père.

Jon saisit sa main et s'éloigne sans se retourner.

Daenerys se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

.

« Je leur ai répondu, » lui souffle Daenerys dans l'obscurité. « Je leur ai demandé de venir pour que nous en discutions tous ensemble. »

Il la regarde et il essaye d'oublier _l'autre_ Daenerys, la reine des cendres qui marche au milieu des cadavres d'un pas triomphant et surtout il essaye de ne pas la regarder comme _l'autre_ Jon le fait, avec horreur, avec effroi et sûrement pas avec amour.

« J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle étouffe un sanglot.

« Oui, » confirme t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Nous allons comprendre. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Le problème c'est qu'il a l'impression que l'ordre est du côté de _l'autre_ Jon, que Dany, le Trône de Fer, la couronne et Lyanna ne sont que le chaos et ça lui fait peur, ça le cloue sur place et des cendres invisibles se déposent dans ses cheveux.

.

Les rêves peuvent être plus vrais que la réalité.

C'est ce que tous comprennent alors qu'ils sont réunis dans la salle du trône et se regardent les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils ont l'impression de regarder la mort en face.

Finalement, Cersei lâche la main de Brienne et s'avance vers Daenerys, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous avez tout brûlé, » dit-elle simplement.

Daenerys fait un pas en arrière.

« Non. »

Un poids invisible l'écrase et elle est peut-être sur le point de se briser.

« Non, » répète t-elle. « Ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Mais ils se taisent et le silence est aussi terrible que les cris qui retentissent dans ses cauchemars.

« Ce ne sont que des rêves, » insiste t-elle. « Ce n'est pas _réel_. »

Ce qui est _réel_ est ici, ce qui est _réel_ est le Trône de Fer et la couronne sur sa tête, ce qui est _réel_ est un peuple heureux et des enfants rieurs qui courent entre leurs jambes, ce qui est _réel_ est ce bonheur auquel ils goûtent depuis sept ans maintenant.

« Ça... ça ne ressemble pas à des rêves, » laisse échapper Sansa. « On dirait plutôt... »

Elle se mord la lèvre et lorsqu'elle prononce finalement le mot, c'est comme un coup de grâce.

« ...des _souvenirs_. »

« Non. »

Daenerys secoue frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, ce n'est pas arrivé, ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'a pas fait ça, elle n'est pas _l'autre_ Daenerys, ne l'a jamais été, elle n'a pas emprunté cette route parsemée de colère et de destruction.

Elle quitte la pièce en courant.

Personne n'essaye de la retenir.

.

Tyrion tremble quand il observe le Trône de Fer, quand il parcourt les couloirs du Donjon Rouge, d'autres images viennent troubler sa perception des choses, des images que _l'autre_ Tyrion a vues et qui ont l'air réelles, si réelles – _trop_ réelles.

( _Il marche et il ne reconnaît rien, elle a tout brûlé, tout détruit, tout anéanti et il est là, à genoux, et il regarde..._ )

« Tyrion ? »

Il se fige quand il a l'impression qu'une voix venue d'entre les morts vient de prononcer son nom.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, Jaime et Cersei sont juste _là_ , à quelques mètres de lui et ils respirent, ils sont vivants.

( _Le cadavre de Jaime dans les bras du cadavre de Cersei._ )

Tyrion fond en larmes et se jette dans leurs bras.

.

Quand ils apprennent la vérité, c'est ce monde-ci qui cesse de devenir réel, qui devient onirique, qui se change en cauchemar.

Melisandre se présente au Donjon Rouge un matin, la tête basse.

« Je sais ce qui se passe, » annonce t-elle simplement.

Ils s'installent autour de la table du conseil restreint. Les enfants jouent sur la carte géante peinte sur le sol et ils rient et tout ça sonne tellement _faux_.

« Vous savez ce que sont ces rêves étranges ? » demande Daenerys, le cœur battant.

Melisandre pose ses yeux clairvoyants sur elle.

« Ce ne sont pas des rêves. »

Et ils savent ce qu'elle va dire, ils le savent parce qu'au fond ils le savent déjà, parce qu'ils ont commencé à s'effondrer bien avant son arrivée et que ses mots ne vont faire que précipiter les choses.

« Ce sont des souvenirs. »

Daenerys déglutit.

« Non. C'est impossible, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Ce... »

« Des souvenirs d'une autre vie, » coupe Melisandre.

Tyrion fronce les sourcils.

« Une autre vie ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

La femme rouge croise les mains sur ses genoux et on dirait bien qu'elle contemple le plus grand échec de sa longue et triste vie.

« Dans votre ancienne vie, vous avez tous choisi de vous déchirer au lieu de vous entraider. Vous avez préféré la méfiance, la haine et le pouvoir à l'amitié, l'amour et la solidarité et les conséquences ont été... particulièrement tragiques. »

Tous se souviennent de leurs rêves, ces rêves qui n'en sont pas, ces rêves avec _les autres_ , ceux qui ne sont pas eux mais le sont quand même, ceux qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas devenir.

« Je voulais vous donner une autre chance. Je vous ai donné une deuxième vie avec l'espoir que vous tireriez les leçons du passé même sans avoir conscience de son existence. »

Un sourire triste s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

« Et vous l'avez fait. »

« Pourquoi faisons-nous ces rêves, alors ? » demande Sansa en serrant la main de Tyrion.

Ils se regardent avec avidité, ils contemplent ce bonheur qui est le leur et qu'ils ont obtenu parce qu'ils ont choisi d'emprunter la bonne route, peut-être la plus incertaine, la plus terrifiante mais celle où se trouvaient ceux qu'ils aimaient, ceux qui comptaient.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose... » révèle Melisandre. « Peut-être que le sort n'était pas assez puissant, ou peut-être que le Maître de la Lumière a décidé de reprendre ce qu'il m'avait donné... »

« Venez-en aux faits, » l'interrompt Jaime, le teint pâle.

Pour la première fois, la sorcière baisse la tête.

« Votre ancienne vie est en train de reprendre sa place. Ces souvenirs que vous voyez en rêve... ils sont votre passé et votre avenir. »

« C'est impossible, » dit sèchement Cersei. « Ceci... »

Elle fait un petit geste de la main, regarde les enfants jouer sur la carte.

« Ceci est notre avenir. Celui que nous avons construit. Celui que nous avons _choisi_. Ces souvenirs ne sont pas les nôtres. Ces... ces _autres_... »

Sa voix se brise un peu.

« Ces autres ne sont pas _nous_. »

« Ils l'étaient... ils auraient pu l'être si vous aviez emprunté... l'autre chemin. »

« Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait ! » rugit Jaime.

Il abat son poing sur la table et un horrible craquement retentit. Il grimace de douleur.

« Écoutez... ce que nous avons... ça _importe_ , d'accord ? Ce n'est pas rien ! Ça ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé... »

Sa voix devient suppliante et exprime la détresse qu'ils ressentent tous.

« Cette vie va disparaître, » répond Melisandre. « Ces souvenirs vont devenir de plus en plus présents. Je pense... je pense que votre ancienne personnalité va également refaire surface. »

Daenerys pâlit un peu plus chaque seconde.

« Finalement, vous serez tous renvoyés dans cette ancienne vie... comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais existé. »

« Mais... nous serons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » fait Sansa d'une toute petite voix.

Melisandre achève de briser leurs derniers espoirs.

« Non. Vous allez tous être renvoyés à une période différente de votre vie... ce qui créera à chaque fois une nouvelle réalité indépendante des autres. »

Lorsque Daenerys se lève, elle renverse sa chaise sur le sol.

« Non. C'est impossible. Vous mentez. C'est impossible. »

Melisandre se lève à son tour et c'est bien une lueur de tristesse qu'ils peuvent voir dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée. Je... »

Daenerys n'entend pas la suite, elle part en courant bien avant.

.

« Dany ! »

Daenerys court, court et court en ignorant les appels désespérés de Jon dans son dos, elle s'enfuit loin du couperet qui vient de leur tomber dessus, elle s'enfuit loin de _l'autre_ Daenerys, celle qui est folle, celle qu'elle n'est pas et ne peut pas être parce que ce n'est pas possible et...

( _Le cadavre d'un enfant à ses pieds. Elle chasse les cendres de ses cheveux et se détourne en souriant._ )

« Dany ! »

Elle sort du château et court vers les berges de la Néra.

La rivière est glaciale lorsqu'elle y entre et le froid lui coupe le souffle, elle plonge la tête sous l'eau pour faire disparaître tout ce sang sur ses mains et dans ses cheveux, ce rire de feu qui lui glace les entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle l'entend.

Une main lui saisit le bras et la tire, elle crève la surface.

« Dany. »

Son corps s'écrase contre celui de Jon, il est trempé lui aussi et les gouttes d'eau sur son visage se mélangent à ses larmes.

« Je suis là, Dany, » murmure t-il. « Je suis là. »

Il entrelace leurs doigts et appuie son front contre le sien.

« Tu... tu as compris, Jon... tu sais ce que ça signifie... »

« Dany... »

« Je... »

Sa voix tremble tellement qu'on peut y déceler un millier de fissures.

« J'étais _elle_ dans une autre vie. Et ce qu' _elle_ a fait... »

« Non. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'as pas fait ça, Dany. Ce n'est pas toi... tu es juste et bienveillante et _ce n'est pas toi_. »

Mais elle secoue la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Mais ça ne va pas avoir d'importance. Rien de ce que nous avons construit ne va avoir d'importance, tout va disparaître... et je vais redevenir _elle_. »

Jon la soulève et sort de l'eau, il a l'impression de porter deux Daenerys, celle qu'il aime et _l'autre_ , celle qui l'horrifie et lui donne envie de hurler et il essaye d'oublier celle-là parce qu'elle n'existe pas, plus maintenant, pas encore, elle n'importe pas.

Lyanna joue dans les jardins avec les autres enfants.

« Ça, ce n'est pas rien, » lui murmure t-il. « Nous ne sommes pas rien. »

Lorsqu'elle se met à pleurer, Jon l'attire contre lui et ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, complètement désemparés.

.

Ils savent, maintenant, ils savent que leurs rêves n'en sont pas vraiment et quand ils y sont de nouveau confrontés, ces visions d'horreur deviennent encore plus réelles, encore plus terrifiantes.

Une ville en flammes. Deux lions au corps brisé. Un baiser qui n'a pas su trouver son chemin. Le début d'une histoire d'amour à l'arrière-goût de trahison et de regrets.

C'est du vent, tout ça, ça n'existe pas, pas dans cette vie, c'était le mauvais chemin, celui qu'ils n'ont pas emprunté et pourtant ça ne change rien parce que lui seul va importer, à la fin.

.

« Tu m'as menti. »

Cersei lâche son verre de vin et il se brise sur le sol en répandant son contenu écarlate sur le sol, comme une flaque de sang.

Elle se retourne lentement. Tyrion se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui jette un regard étrange.

« Tu m'as menti, » répète t-il comme si c'était un fait, comme s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer ce qui s'est passé, comme s'il lui rappelait sa trahison.

Tyrion s'avance vers le bureau, exactement comme il l'a fait sept ans plus tôt et Cersei s'assoit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

( _Tyrion est là, devant elle et il lui demande son aide et elle ment sans vergogne parce qu'elle se fiche pas mal que lui et tous les autres meurent, elle est une femme haïssable et.._.)

« Tu m'as menti, » dit-il pour la troisième fois. « Quand je t'ai demandé ton aide pour lutter contre l'armée des morts... tu m'as regardé en face et tu m'as menti. »

Les images de leur rêve défilent devant leurs yeux. Cersei se lève brusquement et secoue la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai accepté d'aider. J'ai envoyé mes armées au nord. Je... »

Ce qu'a fait _l'autre_ Cersei lui brûle l'esprit et lui donne envie de pleurer.

« Ce n'était pas moi. Moi, j'ai accepté d'aider. Je l'ai fait pour mon enfant, pour Jaime... pour toi, parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

Tyrion est complètement figé et soudainement ils ne sont plus vraiment eux, c'est _l'autre_ Tyrion qui fait face à _l'autre_ Cersei, c'est le premier acte d'une immense tragédie qui est en train de se jouer, un petit mensonge va transformer une ville entière en océan de fumée.

« Je t'en prie, » supplie Cersei en tombant à genoux. « Ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi aurais-je menti ? Pourquoi aurais-je condamné ma propre famille, mon avenir ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Son petit frère a les yeux humides, il se ressaisit et démêle le rêve de la réalité, il reprend contact avec ce qui est vrai, avec ce qui importe, ce qui compte pour un temps encore.

« Je... je sais, » murmure t-il en s'approchant. « Je sais. »

Il se réfugie dans ses bras pour y pleurer tout son saoul.

.

De nouveaux souvenirs se frayent en permanence un chemin jusqu'au cœur de leur mémoire et ils passent de longues heures à errer dans le Donjon Rouge alors que ce qui est autour d'eux s'efface et que ce qui n'a pas existé refait surface.

Ils essayent d'oublier, de se concentrer sur les enfants, sur ceux qu'ils aiment plus que tout au monde mais les regards se modifient, _les autres_ ne sont jamais bien loin, ceux qui ont choisi le mauvais chemin, ceux qui sont responsables de tout ce sang versé, leurs reflets luisent dans leurs yeux et plus personne n'ose se regarder en face.

.

Daenerys et Sansa se tiennent face à face, les yeux vides.

« Vous me détestez. »

La voix de la reine est un courant d'air froid et lointain.

« Quand j'arrive à Winterfell. Vous me détestez aussitôt. Vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

« Je... »

Dans leur esprit, _l'autre_ Daenerys et _l'autre_ Sansa s'affrontent, c'est feu contre glace et ça ne se termine pas bien, ça se finit dans un bain de flammes et de sang.

( _Une reine aux cheveux de glace qui pénètre dans sa maison et Sansa voit le feu de l'ambition, elle la prend immédiatement en horreur et elle fera tout pour l'arrêter parce que... parce que..._ )

« Je n'avais rien fait de mal, » poursuit Daenerys et sa voix se remplit d'émotions, elle pleure l'amitié brisée avant même d'être née de ces étrangères, ces dames qui ne sont pas elles et qui pourtant le sont. « Vous me détestez, _et ça n'a aucun sens_. »

« Je sais, » répond Sansa. « Mais ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je... je vous admirais tellement, j'étais si heureuse que vous soyez là. J'étais heureuse de devenir votre amie. »

Elles sont là, les yeux dans les yeux, le bleu perdu dans le violet ou peut-être l'inverse, à essayer de comprendre ce qui ne peut pas être compris, de conserver des choses qui vont bientôt cesser de compter, cesser d' _exister_.

C'est grotesque.

« Je suis votre amie, » insiste Sansa. « Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle franchit la distance qui les sépare, elle lui saisit les mains et elle serre, elle s'accroche à elle comme pour lui prouver que ce qui les lie, ce n'est pas du vent, du rien, ça existe, c'est fort et c'est _réel_.

« Je sais, » finit par souffler Daenerys.

Elle sait mais ça ne changera rien parce que _l'autre_ Daenerys et _l'autre_ Sansa n'ont jamais été amies, n'ont même sans doute jamais voulu l'être et c'est à crever le cœur parce que ce qui s'est passé dans cette vie sera oublié et ce qui se passera dans la suivante ne sera que cendres et fumée.

.

Jaime et Brienne observent le soir tomber par la fenêtre de la chambre des enfants.

« Tu es parti. »

Jaime a un léger mouvement de recul.

« Je t'ai supplié de rester et tu es parti. »

Brienne ne semble même pas en colère, elle ne fait qu'énoncer un fait, quelque chose qui sonne toujours faux mais qui ne sera bientôt que la seule et triste réalité.

( _Il est là, dans la neige et le froid et Brienne le supplie, ils s'aiment tous les deux et devraient rester ensemble mais il se détourne parce que Cersei est haïssable et qu'il est haïssable lui aussi et que..._ )

« Je suis parti, » répète t-il et juste avec quelques mots _l'autre_ Jaime et lui semblent ne former qu'un, ils se confondent et il lutte pour retrouver les pensées et les sentiments qui sont les siens, qui sont vrais, qui importent.

Il se tourne vers Brienne.

« Je... je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle... » murmure t-il et c'est presque drôle qu'il essaye de justifier les actes d'un autre lui, quelqu'un qui a emprunté le mauvais chemin, quelqu'un qui est destiné à être le seul Jaime qui existe.

Brienne ne dit toujours rien.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Elle lui prend la main et la serre fort.

« Non. Je l'aime aussi, tu sais ? »

Il acquiesce et leurs lèvres se rencontrent, c'est peut-être le plus long baiser qu'ils aient jamais partagé, dans cette vie comme dans l'ancienne et ils s'y accrochent désespérément avant qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

« Tu es parti, » dit Brienne quand ils se séparent. « Et tu es mort. Vous êtes morts tous les deux. »

( _Des pierres, des pierres qui tombent et leur barrent toute issue, des pierres qui recouvrent leurs cadavres et..._ )

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, » continue t-elle et ses larmes commencent à tomber sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Ils ne sont pas ensemble parce que _l'autre_ Cersei a menti et que _l'autre_ Brienne n'aime pas _l'autre_ Cersei, qu'elle n'éprouve qu'une immense froideur pour elle et que _l'autre_ Brienne a laissé partir _l'autre_ Jaime, elle l'a laissé galoper vers la mort.

Jaime l'entraîne vers le lit où les enfants dorment.

« Ces _autres_... ils ne sont pas nous, ne le seront jamais, » affirme t-il avec le peu de conviction qu'il lui reste parce que les souvenirs et les émotions de _l'autre_ Jaime se font de plus en plus présents, de plus en plus insistants et que ça le terrifie plus que tout au monde, c'est pire qu'Aerys, pire que les Marcheurs blancs.

« Ça... c'est nous, c'est ce que nous avons construit. C'est le chemin que nous avons emprunté. »

Elle hoche la tête, n'a pas le courage de lui rappeler que ce chemin-là cessera bientôt d'exister, et l'embrasse de nouveau.

.

Sansa et Tyrion marchent dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge en se tenant par la main, les jambes tremblantes.

« C'est ici, » dit Sansa en s'arrêtant devant un citronnier. « C'est ici que tu m'as demandé ma main. »

Elle plaque les mains contre le tronc de l'arbre, peut-être pour ne pas défaillir.

« Tu m'as demandé... tu m'as demandé s'il était nécessaire que tu t'agenouilles et... et j'ai ri, et c'est moi qui me suis agenouillée pour t'embrasser et... »

« Sansa... »

Tyrion lui prend la main, elle tombe à genoux et lui fait face.

( _Il a embrassé sa main et elle l'a laissé partir vers le sud, son cœur ne battait pas pour lui et ensuite... ensuite..._ )

Sansa prend son visage en coupe et dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »

Tyrion essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts et elle continue de pleurer, elle pleure parce que _l'autre_ Sansa n'aime pas _l'autre_ Tyrion et qu'ils ne se marient pas, ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils sont seuls et ça semble faux, irréel, impossible mais pourtant inéluctable.

« Dans cette autre vie... je suis seule, » murmure t-elle.

« Tu es la reine du Nord, » lui rappelle t-il sans grande conviction.

« Je m'en moque ! » s'exclame t-elle en se levant brusquement. « Je ne veux pas d'une couronne, je ne veux pas de ce sang et ces cendres... je te veux toi. Je veux notre famille, notre fille. Je veux être l'amie de Daenerys, je veux rendre visite à Cersei, Jaime et Brienne à Castral Roc, je veux voir le peuple acclamer Jon, je veux... »

Sansa veut mais ça n'importe pas, ça ne sera pas assez, pas assez pour sauver cette vie, cette réalité. Tyrion la tire doucement par le bras pour qu'elle s'agenouille de nouveau.

« Je t'aime, Sansa. Peu importe que cette vie soit condamnée à ne plus exister, à devenir irréelle, peu importe que nous soyons séparés dans l'autre. Je t'aime, j'aime Alys et _ce n'est pas rien._ Ce ne sera jamais rien parce que ça a existé, tu m'entends ? »

Elle le serre contre elle comme si elle cherchait à l'absorber tout entier, son corps, son cœur, son âme, comme si elle cherchait à le garder en elle pour toujours, avant que leur amour cesse de compter, avant que _l'autre_ Sansa ne se détourne de _l'autre_ Tyrion sans verser une larme.

.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Cersei est blottie contre Brienne et regarde le plafond pour ne pas voir de larmes brouiller les saphirs. Jaime est parti elles ne savent où, peut-être qu'il ne parvient plus à les regarder sans avoir envie de se mettre à pleurer.

Brienne se contente de soupirer et la serre un peu plus fort.

Il doit y avoir un moyen parce que _l'autre_ Cersei a menti à Tyrion, elle est pleine de colère et elle est morte sous ces foutus rochers, _l'autre_ Cersei n'a pas fait une place dans son cœur pour _l'autre_ Brienne, _l'autre_ Cersei a choisi d'emprunter le mauvais chemin et elle ne parvient pas à l'accepter.

« Dans cette autre vie... nous... nous... »

Elle s'interrompt et crispe les poings.

« Il n'y a pas de _nous_. Il n'y aura jamais eu de _nous_ parce que _ceci_... »

« _Ceci_ compte, » dit Brienne en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux dorés, lui caresse la joue.

« Après le couronnement de Daenerys, je suis allée à Castral Roc parce que j'aimais Jaime, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi aussi et c'est _quelque chose_ , d'accord ? »

Quand elle l'embrasse tendrement, Cersei ne la repousse pas et lui rend son baiser.

« Je t'ai tenu la main pendant que tu donnais naissance à Cerion, » insiste t-elle. « Et tu as tenu la mienne quand Arianne est née alors s'il te plaît, ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de _nous_. »

Il n'y a pas de _nous_ avec _l'autre_ Cersei, _l'autre_ Jaime et _l'autre_ Brienne parce qu'il n'y a rien du tout, il y a deux cadavres et un chevalier solitaire, il y a trois vies gâchées et aucun moyen de l'empêcher.

Quand Jaime les trouve endormies l'une contre l'autre quelques heures plus tard, il détourne les yeux et laisse ses larmes couler.

.

« Tu m'as tuée. »

Les mots semblent s'échapper de sa bouche en volutes de fumée.

« Tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux, tu m'as embrassée, et tu m'as tuée. »

Elle peut encore sentir le poignard à travers son cœur, celui qui a mis fin à l'existence de _l'autre_ Daenerys, celui qui a mis fin à son histoire d'amour avec _l'autre_ Jon.

Les autres se tiennent en retrait et gardent la tête baissée. Tyrion ose s'avancer et fait un pas en avant.

« Majesté... »

« Et _vous_ , vous m'avez trahie. C'est vous qui lui avez glissé cette idée... »

Ses mains tremblent, elle se fissure encore et encore, _l'autre_ Daenerys la déchire de l'intérieur, elle est en train de devenir la reine des cendres.

« Vous m'avez laissée tomber, » poursuit-elle et elle regarde Cersei, Sansa, Brienne, Jaime, Tyrion, Jon, son regard est un peu fou, ils l'ont tous trahie dans cette ancienne vie et ils la trahiront dans la prochaine.

« Vous avez tout brûlé, » répond Tyrion comme si ça expliquait tout et c'est le cas, bien sûr que c'est le cas.

« Ce n'était pas moi, » répète t-elle encore, pour convaincre les autres, pour se convaincre elle-même. « Ce _n'est_ pas moi. »

Aucun d'eux ne peut plus la regarder sans voir ce qu'elle a fait.

Daenerys ne peut le supporter et doit quitter la pièce.

.

« Regardez-moi, Mère ! »

« Je te regarde, Alys. »

Elle brandit son épée en bois et fait face à ses cousins. Cerion et Arianne lui montrent tous les mouvements que Jaime leur a appris. Lyanna, assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, lit tranquillement.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cersei est une ombre derrière elle et un éclair de fureur traverse Sansa parce que _l'autre_ Sansa déteste _l'autre_ Cersei et qu'elle rêve d'assister à sa chute et que...

(Sansa regarde froidement Jaime et ses mots glacés parlent de mort et d'exécution et elle...)

« Je sais. »

Les enfants rient et tout ça sera bientôt oublié, effacé, ça n'aura jamais existé.

« Ils ne sont pas dans cette autre vie. Comment le pourraient-ils ? »

Sentir Alys bouger en elle, la mettre au monde, lui donner le sein, la bercer, lui raconter des histoires – ça n'arrivera pas parce que _l'autre_ Sansa n'est pas tombée amoureuse de _l'autre_ Tyrion, elle est seule, tellement seule et son ventre est condamné à rester vide.

Cersei se met à pleurer et Sansa n'a plus la force de la réconforter, elle se met à pleurer elle aussi.

.

« Faites quelque chose. »

Daenerys relève la tête et fronce les sourcils.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« _Faites quelque chose_ ! »

Le visage de Cersei s'est transformé, c'est celui de _l'autre_ Cersei, la haine et la colère embrasent tout son être et les différences s'amenuisent et cessent peu à peu de compter, d'exister et ils ne peuvent qu'être spectateurs de leur propre déchéance.

Cersei s'approche de Daenerys et elle a envie de hurler parce que...

( _Cette catin Targaryen brûle son royaume et elle la hait, elle la hait tellement et..._ )

« Vous êtes la reine. Vous êtes la protectrice de royaume alors faites quelque chose ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inutile ? Pourquoi... »

_Clac !_

Cersei pose les doigts sur sa joue endolorie, médusée.

La main tremblante de Daenerys est toujours suspendue en l'air.

Elles se fixent intensément et elles comprennent que c'est bientôt fini, que _l'autre_ Cersei et _l'autre_ Daenerys vont bientôt reprendre le contrôle et prendre le mauvais chemin, la partie est perdue et il n'y aura pas de vainqueur, pas cette fois.

« Je suis désolée, » dit la reine des cendres.

« Pas autant que moi, » répond la mère de la folie.

.

Tyrion est assis sur un banc dans les jardins. Cersei le rejoint et se glisse à ses côtés en silence.

« C'est sur ce banc que tu m'as présenté tes excuses, » dit-il. « C'est sur ce banc que je t'ai pardonnée. »

Leurs mains se frôlent et puis se joignent, le temps leur manque et bientôt ce souvenir n'existera plus, ce sera fini, _l'autre_ Cersei a menti à _l'autre_ Tyrion et il n'y a pas eu de larmes versées, de honte éprouvée, d'étreintes maladroites échangées, il n'y a rien eu de tout ça, rien du tout.

« Je vais être seul de nouveau, » pleure t-il. « Toi, Jaime, Sansa, Alys... rien, il n'y aura rien et... »

« Tu te trompes, » dit Cersei en l'attirant contre elle. « Ça ne peut pas disparaître comme ça... ça existera toujours quelque part... »

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de Tyrion et il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartient.

« Nous sommes là, petit frère. Nous serons toujours là... nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« Je... je trouve vos corps dans les décombres... vous êtes morts. Vous n'êtes plus là... je suis seul... »

Jaime enroule les bras autour d'eux comme pour les protéger de cette autre réalité, cette autre vie où les Lannister n'ont jamais eu la chance de partager une dernière étreinte, cette force supérieure qui s'apprête à les séparer pour toujours et il pleure, ils pleurent tous les trois et c'est sans doute la dernière chose qu'ils partageront jamais.

.

Quand vient la fin, ils se rassemblent dans la salle du trône et ne se quittent pas des yeux, une dernière tentative de révolte face à ces _autres_ qui les submergent et les remplacent, ils serrent les enfants contre eux pour se souvenir jusqu'à la fin que tout ce bonheur a été réel, qu'il était à eux et qu'ils ne l'ont pas gâché, qu'ils s'y sont accrochés jusqu'au bout.

Jon et Daenerys ne sont pas le roi et la reine dans cet autre vie, l'une a sombré brutalement et l'autre a été exilé au Nord, Lyanna n'existe pas, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'aimer, pas vraiment.

Tyrion et Sansa sont seuls, l'un n'a plus de famille et l'autre n'a qu'une couronne en guise de compagnon. Les cris d'Alys ne retentissent pas à travers Winterfell et personne ne parle de l'union du lion et de la louve devant l'arbre cœur.

Jaime, Cersei et Brienne ne sont pas destinés à être ensemble, peut-être ne l'étaient-ils même pas dans cette vie-ci mais ils se sont quand même trouvés et ne se sont plus lâchés, dommage que leur meute de lions soit condamnée à s'éteindre, Cerion et Arianne n'auront pas la chance de rugir.

Quand le monde devient noir, tous sont finalement persuadés que cette vie où ils ont choisi d'arpenter le bon chemin importe et que c'est celui-ci qui compte, qui signifie quelque chose, et non pas cette route non empruntée sur laquelle ils sont pourtant forcés de retourner.

.

Leur ancienne vie reprend ses droits et tous sont dispersés dans différentes réalités, ils ouvrent les yeux sans même avoir conscience de les avoir fermés, sans même avoir conscience d'avoir fait un choix différent, autrefois, quelque part, d'avoir été heureux.

Tous ces instants de bonheur n'importent pas, comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'ils sont inexistants ?

.

Jaime tient Cersei par la main et il court, il court pour échapper à la fureur du dragon, il court pour leur vie et celle de leur enfant à naître.

Il l'entraîne vers les souterrains.

.

Daenerys se tient sur le dos de Drogon, elle écoute les cloches sonner et entend les hurlements, regarde le Donjon Rouge, là où est son Trône, ce qui lui appartient.

Elle ouvre la bouche.

.

Tyrion s'apprête à partir pour Port-Réal. Devant les portes de Winterfell, Sansa le regarde.

Il se détourne.

.

Brienne suit Jaime dans la nuit noire et le regarde monter sur son cheval sans un regard en arrière. Elle le supplie de rester.

Il ne l'écoute pas.

.

Jon voit le reflet de la solitude dans les yeux de Daenerys, elle lui demande si elle n'est rien d'autre que sa reine pour lui.

Il garde le silence.

.

Sansa observe Daenerys se promener dans la cour de Winterfell comme l'étrangère qu'elle est, complètement perdue.

Elle regarde ailleurs.

.

Cersei fixe Tyrion alors que celui-ci s'éloigne, elle vient de lui mentir et il l'a crue, il n'est pourtant pas encore trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Elle ne le rappelle pas.

.

Ils sont à la croisée des chemins et ils sont sur le point de choisir le mauvais pour la deuxième fois, l'autre route n'est pas une option parce qu'ils ne l'ont jamais arpentée et ignorent peut-être même qu'elle existe, et pourtant quelque chose d'étrange se produit, cette partie d'échecs orchestrée par une quelconque force supérieure ne se passe pas comme prévu parce que ce bonheur qu'ils ont connu est toujours là, quelque part, et ces souvenirs qu'ils ne peuvent retrouver parce qu'ils n'ont jamais existé dans cette vie _comptent_ , ils ne sont pas _rien_ et à la fin ils sont assez, assez pour faire une différence.

.

Jaime se fige, la main de Cersei toujours dans la sienne.

( _Rien ne va s'effondrer. Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?_ )

« Pas par-là, » murmure t-il.

Il fuit l'obscurité et l'entraîne vers la lumière.

.

Aucun son ne sort de la gorge de Daenerys.

( _Non. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'as pas fait ça, Dany. Ce n'est pas toi... tu es juste et bienveillante et ce n'est pas toi._ )

« Non, » murmure t-elle.

Drogon s'envole et Port-Réal s'éloigne dans leur dos.

.

Tyrion fait un seul pas en avant.

( _Je t'aime, Sansa. Je t'aime, j'aime Alys et ce n'est pas rien. Ce ne sera jamais rien parce que ça a existé, tu m'entends ?_ )

Il se retourne brusquement et court vers Sansa. Il lui attrape le bras et la tire vers lui, elle tombe à genoux et il n'hésite pas un seul instant à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime, Sansa. »

Sansa l'enlace et lui rend son baiser.

.

Jaime est en train de s'éloigner.

( _Après le couronnement de Daenerys, je suis allée à Castral Roc parce que j'aimais Jaime, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi aussi et c'est quelque chose, d'accord ?_ )

« Attends ! » crie Brienne.

Il arrête son cheval et se retourne en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je viens avec toi. »

.

Daenerys s'écarte, déçue et désespérée.

( _Ça, ce n'est pas rien. Nous ne sommes pas rien._ )

Jon lui attrape le poignet et l'attire contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas seulement ma reine. Tu es la femme que j'aime. »

.

Derrière elle, la joie de Daenerys est en train de se changer en cendres.

( _Je... je vous admirais tellement, j'étais si heureuse que vous soyez là. J'étais heureuse de devenir votre amie._ )

« Votre Majesté ! »

Sansa saisit doucement le bras de la reine.

« Venez avec moi, allons discuter un peu. »

.

Tyrion s'apprête à passer la porte.

( _Moi, j'ai accepté d'aider. Je l'ai fait pour mon enfant, pour Jaime... pour toi, parce que tu me l'as demandé._ )

« Tyrion ! » s'exclame Cersei d'une voix étranglée.

Il se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Reviens, s'il te plaît. »


End file.
